wings_of_destinyfandomcom-20200215-history
Souls
Souls are astral entities that, when equipped to a character, give static bonuses to different attributes or provide other effects. Your character gains the ability to equip 1 soul at level 20. Additional soul slots are unlocked at levels 30, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90 and 100 (the maximum is 8 slots, you do not recieve an extra slot at level 40.) Interface To open up the Souls Interface, press the "K" button on your keyboard. On the left side, you can see your character with all the unlocked Soul slots. To use a soul, simply drag it into any of the free slots in the middle window. On the right side, you can see your storage room for slots (more slots can be unlocked by buying them with Cash). At the bottom left corner, there is an "Enhance" button that will open a new panel for Soul Enhancement (see the section below) To draw a Soul, click the "Draw" buttton at the bottom to open the drawing menu... Note: When you draw 2 Souls in a day, you earn 5 Activity Points in the Activty Reward tab of the Login Rewards Interface. Drawing Souls After clicking the Draw button, a new screen opens up. On the bottom left part, click on the orbs to draw a soul. Each draw is divided in levels and cost coins (and has a chance of unlocking the drawing of better souls): *Level 1 - Cost: 5,000 coins. Chance to draw '''Grade D' and Grade C souls.'' *Level 2 - Cost: 7,000 coins. Chance to draw '''Grade D', Grade C and Grade B souls.'' *Level 3 - Cost: 10,000 coins. Chance to draw '''Grade D', Grade C and Grade B souls.'' *Level 4 - Cost: 15 000 coins. Chance to draw '''Grade B' and Grade A souls.'' *Level 5 - Cost: 20,000 coins. Chance to draw '''Grade B', Grade A, Grade S and Grade SS.'' **''(You will automatically reset to Level 1 after drawing completes.)'' Drawing Methods There are different ways to draw souls: Souls Obtained Draw Failure (Grade D Souls) From levels 1 to 3, there is a chance that your draw will fail and you will go back to Level 1. In that case, you will receive a Grade D (White) soul with a name in gray, such as: Damned, Restless, Defeated, Jinxed, etc. Grade C to S Souls Below are the Level 1 Grade C to S souls you can receive and equip. Grade SS Souls The only Grade SS soul you can receive is a Soul Exp. These cannot be equipped, they can only be fused to other souls. Options Once you've drawn souls, you have four options as long as they are at the Draw interface: #Sell (circle with a dollar sign below each soul): allows you to sell each soul individually to recover coins (Grade D/C: 2,000 coins, Grade A: 3,000 coins, etc.) #Collect (small circle with an open hand below each soul)): allows you to collect each soul individually to move them to your storage spaces. #All (medium-sized circle at the bottom right of that window, 3rd from the left): allows you to collect all drawn souls in one click, with the exception of Grade D souls. #All (medium-sized circle at the bottom right of that window, 4th from the left): allows you to sell all Grade D souls in one click. Soul Credits After each draw you earn 1 Soul Credit. These credits can be redeemed in a special shop which you can access by pressing the "Redeem Vouchers" button. At this screen, you will be able buy souls with your soul credits. You can buy Grade A souls or a Grade SS "Soul Exp" (which gives 500 EXP to any soul at fusion) with 3,000 credits or Grade S soul with 19,800 credits. The screenshots below correspond to the menu you will see in the game. Redeem Vouchers page1of5.png Redeem Vouchers page2of5.png Redeem Vouchers page3of5.png Redeem Vouchers page4of5.png Redeem Vouchers page5of5.png Fusing Souls Once you've drawn and collected souls, they can be fused together and increase in level either: *Collectively: by placing a soul in the middle circle of the panel to the right and pressing the "Compose" button. (you need a minimum of 2 unlocked souls in your storage space to use this feature.) *Individually: by clicking on unwanted souls, dragging them to the souls you want the experience to go to and releasing the mouse button. As your souls gain experience, they will also increase in level, improving the bonuses you receive from your equipped souls. Experience points are gained according to the grade of the souls that are fused. The table below explains the amount of EXP gained from each soul fused, according on the grade of the souls. Note that the level cap for any soul is level 10. Notes: If you've accumulated EXP on a soul that you don't plan on equiping anymore, you can transfer the accumulated experience you've gained by fusing it with another soul (dragging and releasing the old soul to the new soul you want to upgrade). Once a soul has been collected, it is not possible to sell it or discard it. You can only sell a drawn soul that has not been collected (moved to your storage spaces). Soul Slot Enhancement Soul enhancement allows you to boost the effects of your soul slots and thus, increase the bonuses received from your equipped souls by a small fraction of the value (either as an added percentage or as an added points value). From the Souls interface (shortcut key "K"), Click on the "Enhance" button and a new window will slide out to the left of the menu. You can also access the souls interface from the Soul Tarot menu by pressing the small yellow arrow pointing up next to your "Slot Points" counter. In this window, there are 8 circles corresponding to the Soul slots at the center window. To enhance one of the slots, click on the slot you want to enhance and then click the button in the middle (as per the screenshot to the right). Each slot can be enhanced to a maximum of 40 levels and the soul slots circles will change colors at lv 10 (green), lv 20 (blue), lvl 30 (purple) and level 40 (orange) to represent the different grades. (Keep in mind that you can only enhance soul slots that have been unlocked in the middle panel.) Note: enhancing the top right Soul Slot in the "Enhance" panel (to the left) will only give bonuses to the top right equipped soul in the middle panel. The table below shows how many points are needed to enhance your slots by one level. As the level of the Soul Slots increases, so does the slot points requirement. Algebraic expression for this table: 20n*n where n is the slot level. 20 multiplied by the slot level squared will be the number of slot points needed to upgrade that slot by one level. Category:Souls